


if she wants to lead (i won't mind)

by annejumps



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Multi, Polyamory, Pregnancy, Threesome - F/M/M, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 12:09:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7507759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annejumps/pseuds/annejumps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moira doesn't expect her husbands to become quite so smitten with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	if she wants to lead (i won't mind)

**Author's Note:**

> So this is mostly just an excuse to write porn, set in a world where women sometimes take more than one husband. :D  
> I started this last year and decided to wrap it up and get it off my plate!

One of the most adorable things Moira had ever seen was her husbands falling in love with each other.

It was after two years of marriage to Charles that she’d started planning her second marriage through the matchmaking service, as was traditionally done at her age. While some women went on to have three husbands, Moira thought that rather stretched the boundaries of reasonability, as the relationships became more difficult to manage in terms of compatibility and fairness for all, and balance became more difficult to achieve. Two husbands, Moira thought, would probably be enough.

It was generally agreed between their families when she and Charles were children that they would marry; his family was wealthy and of a strong lineage, and she and Charles got along well. They’d become friends as teenagers, and then began dating, and marriage seemed only natural, after they’d completed their higher education. At the present point, however, it would be good for them both to learn what it was like to be with someone new.

Her chosen second husband, in contrast to Charles’ gentlemanly and charming optimism, was a bit of a brooder, with a dark edge. He would probably balance out Charles nicely. They were both intelligent, with firm senses of duty and the same strong desire to protect what was theirs.

(They would, of course, both be Moira’s, but framing it as the husbands protecting their wife and children made the men of their culture feel better. For all their posturing, their egos could be fragile.)

The chosen second husband, Erik, and Charles were both mutants; Moira, who was not, thought it would be important to helping them bond, giving them common ground. And for her part, Moira was rather fond of mutants, most likely due to having grown up with Charles, even though society at large tended to view mutants with suspicion.

Yes, if she said so herself, she’d planned this quite well.

She didn’t expect them to become quite so smitten with each other.

Well, more than smitten. Perhaps “infatuated” was a better word.

When they’d gone to meet Erik, Erik and Charles had actually paused to give each other the once-over, and it was when she realized they were both blushing and fidgeting (almost imperceptibly, but Moira had a keen eye for detail) that Moira knew they weren’t sizing each other up in a combative sense but for another reason entirely.

This didn’t happen all the time in households with two husbands, but it wasn’t unheard of. Moira knew both Erik and Charles weren’t attracted exclusively to women, and they were both attractive enough that it wasn’t surprising at all that Charles would join Moira in courting Erik, rather than stand aside as his wife did so alone. And she had to admit, they did look good together.

Moira was aware, too, that it was Charles’ mutant status that cemented Erik’s decision to allow them to continue to court him, since Moira was merely a human and Charles was part of the deal. Her marriage to Charles meant her mutant-supportive status was thoroughly proven.

Just because Moira knew that Charles joining her in courting Erik wasn’t unexpected, however, didn’t mean Erik or Charles did. Moira even thought that at first, Charles wasn’t fully aware of what he wanted. While Moira had a family background that left her well versed in the traditions of their culture, Charles’ parents’ relationship had not been a happy model, as his fathers had had a contentious relationship—he was lucky he was this well adjusted. 

Being a telepath left him vulnerable in many ways, and it seemed that he’d fallen for Erik’s evidently fascinating mind in addition to Erik’s good looks. But although he didn’t talk about it, Moira could tell he’d felt guilty, thinking that this was supposed to be Moira’s show and that he was neglecting her in some fashion by finding Erik so… interesting. 

Erik, normally so smooth and charming around Moira, seemed flustered around Charles. As composed as Erik usually was, it became clear to Moira that he acted like a schoolboy around Charles. In fact, they both acted like schoolboys. It was quite a hilarious contrast, in comparison to how gallant they were toward her.

The courting period only made Moira more certain she’d made a good choice in Erik. He did have a temper at times, but he was dependable, and could be fiercely protective. Charles had done a scan of sorts on him and said Moira needn’t worry about marrying him. He had added that he had learned from his scan that while Erik felt some reluctance to marry a human, he was hoping his children would be mutants. Family was important to him—he’d been quite close to his parents before they’d died when he was a young boy, and Charles had told her that he sensed in Erik a deep need for closeness, one he kept well disguised under his tough, independent exterior. 

Finally, after several formal visit weekends and more casual dinner “dates” where she couldn’t help noticing Erik and Charles making eyes at each other and each pretending it wasn’t happening, Moira decided to broach the subject at home with Charles. 

“You know, you blush whenever you talk about him,” she began, gently teasing. There was no need, of course, to say Erik’s name.

Charles groaned and pressed a hand to his face. “You noticed. I never tried to read your mind about it—frankly I think I was afraid of what I might find.”

Moira kissed his cheek and looped an arm around his waist. He was about her height, with a sturdy, nicely muscled build. She couldn’t help thinking of Erik’s taller, leaner build and how they’d look together, and she tried to have that thought loudly at Charles. “Try reading it now.”

Brow furrowed, Charles let his gaze go a bit unfocused as he did, looking trepidatious at first and then blushing more deeply as he caught the gist. Now, that was funny—Charles was no shrinking violet, never shy or embarrassed about his needs or desires. Yet Erik did this to him. It was so intriguing—people could always surprise you.

“Well.” Charles swallowed, and smiled at her, with a chuckle of relief. “I suppose you _are_ okay with all this.”

“Quite.” She patted his cheek. “It seems like this would make you happy, too. I’m sure it’s the same for Erik.” Charles’ expression softened, and he ducked his head. “I’ll be lucky indeed with two such men, won’t I?” she added, stroking her fingers through his hair.

For the first two years of their marriage, Moira hadn’t been trying to conceive; it was considered prudent to wait until another husband was present. Now, though, she found herself thinking of it more and more. Her career in research, too, was at a good stage for her to start having children; they would, at some later date, decide how to coordinate caring for them together, when Charles and Erik would go on leave from their academic and engineering positions as needed.

After Moira and Charles went to offer their formal proposal—usually, the wife would go alone, but they decided Charles should go as well—and Erik accepted, Moira found herself thinking about sex more than any wedding plans. For the plans, she simply hired the same people she had for her first wedding and asked for the usual. 

Though she and Charles didn’t openly discuss it, the thought of Erik and what he’d bring to their bed was always hanging in the air between them when they were alone. Moira waited for Charles to mention it, but he didn’t seem inclined to, and she didn’t want to push.

When it came to daily life, people did things differently depending on the household—some wives took one husband at a time and switched off for the night or nights, some had two in their beds at once, and in some the husbands entertained each other from time to time. Apparently their household would have all three situations.

Moira hadn’t been a virgin when she’d married Charles, but she’d never slept with two men at once, as it was generally frowned upon to do so before the second marriage. She found herself thinking about it quite a lot now, to the point where Charles noticed and started teasing her about it, in part, she felt, to deflect from his own anticipation. Both Charles and Erik would, of course, both be present for the wedding night. Even so, Charles limited his mention to teasing rather than serious discussion.

As was traditional, they didn’t see Erik for the few weeks leading up to the wedding. And the wedding itself was unremarkable, as many second weddings tended to be; that was fine, Moira thought, since the trappings of such occasions held only limited interest for her.

What was interesting her more and more keenly was the wedding night. She attempted to not be distracted by the thought of it, but once the ceremony was over and they were just an hour or so away from retiring to bed, she had to admit she was wet. She nearly had to bodily drag Charles from an engaging discussion he was having with a colleague, until he caught her thoughts and hurried along of his own volition. Erik joined them at the limousine, jaw set, brooding and tense, and off they were to the hotel suite.

Moira sat between them, feeling restless. They were both silent, thrumming with tension, and as the atmosphere became unbearably thick, Moira spoke.

“Charles will fuck me first.” Caught off guard (his own thoughts must have distracted him from Moira’s), Charles cleared his throat. 

She continued. “Then Erik will.” She watched Erik’s fist curl more tightly where it rested on his thigh, closest to her. 

She waited a beat and suppressed a chuckle before adding, “Then you can fuck each other. I’ll let you decide who goes first.” That gave her an idea, and she tilted her head, thoughtful. “Unless you’d prefer for me to decide, which I’m happy to do.”

Erik’s swallow was audible, and Charles put a hand on her knee, sliding it around toward her inner thigh. “No, I’m afraid not yet,” she told him, shifting away and crossing her legs, ignoring the pulsing that movement sparked. “We’re going to do this properly, not in a limo.” Although it was tempting, she thought, as she imagined both of them all over her here in the backseat. Charles, catching an echo of that, groaned to himself and raked his hands through his hair.

At last, they were at the hotel. Erik and Charles’ relief was palpable. “Behave yourselves,” she told them, but it was in jest, since of course they were perfect gentlemen as they escorted her to the elevator bank. She was actually shocked that they were speaking so little.

The elevator itself was another story, at least in Charles’ case. Erik made the elevator go slightly faster than usual while Charles had her against the wall, kissing her, one hand on a breast and the other trying valiantly to find the slit in her long skirt. She had to laugh. “We’re almost there,” she told him between kisses. Reaching out blindly for Erik’s hand, once she found it she squeezed it, and he squeezed back.

The marriage suite took up most of the floor. Outside the door, after some kisses for Charles Moira took Erik’s hands in both of hers and faced him, and they recited the traditional words for the second husband’s symbolic entry into the marriage bed. Erik looked a bit pale, she thought. 

Erik then unlocked the door, Charles opened it, and as soon as they were all in the foyer, both of them were immediately working on getting her out of her satin dress. Charles, unzipping it, kissed her; Erik gathered up the material and peeled it away from her skin, the brush of his fingertips making her shiver. In her lingerie, stockings, and heels, she stepped delicately out from the puddle it made on the floor, and walked toward the bedroom. 

Glancing over her shoulder, she saw them both staring after her, gobsmacked. Stopping, she put her hands on her hips, and arched a brow at them. For all the weeks of anticipation that had led them to this moment, this needed some finessing to really get going. And that was fine. None of them had been in this situation before. But right now, she really needed to get fucked.

Charles caught on first, and started shedding his coat, tie, and shirt as he walked hastily toward her, nearly tripping, and just dropped the clothes forgotten on the hardwood floor. He wrapped an arm around her and kissed her, one hand going to unhook her bra. As he pulled it away from her skin, she broke the kiss to turn to where Erik stood against the wall, a frown of consternation creasing his brow. Erik, knowing how close she and Charles were, probably wasn’t sure how welcome he really was.

“Erik, come here,” she said, and shivered as Charles took the opportunity to kiss her neck, an area he was well aware was sensitive. She clutched at him, and he hummed, fingers tracing over her breasts in the light touches he knew drove her a bit nuts.

Erik stepped close, looking somber, but bright red in the face. “I want you to kiss me while Charles gets me naked,” she told him, and Erik, blinking rapidly, stepped forward. 

Erik had kissed and held her more than once on their “dates,” as it was important for them to be sure they were physically attracted to each other, but never more than that. Erik had seemed calm enough about it at the time. But now, as he leaned in to kiss her while Charles drew her bra off completely, she realized he was shaking with tension.

He slanted his mouth against hers right away, seeking entry, and she gave it eagerly. Charles was kneeling and unhooking her stockings from her garter belt, something she knew he loved to do, and running his hands up and down her legs with attentive slowness as it suited him. He started to roll the stockings down, pressing his fingertips to her bare skin, but she was quite occupied with intense way Erik was kissing her. 

Charles was always devastatingly thorough, but there was a certain depth of passion to Erik’s kiss that had her wet all over again (though Charles kissing her thighs was helping with that as well). Erik’s long fingers moved to touch her breasts, and she gasped, pressing herself against his front for a moment. And Erik, oh, Erik was huge. 

Getting wetter still, she made a soft sound in her throat, wrapping her arms around his neck instead just as Charles eased her out of her heels. Off came her stockings and Moira was on tiptoe, thinking loudly at Charles that he’d better get her panties off. _Get on the bed first_ , he told her, evidently finishing taking off his own clothes, and she broke the kiss to do so.

Erik, not privy to their conversation, looked startled and unsure. “No, no, come here,” she told him, sitting back on the bed and beckoning to him. “Get those clothes off, first,” she added, and watched as he got out of his suit. Charles had come to sit behind her, running his hands over her and nipping at her neck, but she could tell he was watching Erik too. Erik was lean and muscled, built almost like a swimmer in how long his lines were. And he did indeed have an enormous erection. Charles even paused in pinching her nipples when Erik pulled his underwear off. Now, Moira was the only one wearing anything.

“Now will you get these off?” she asked Charles, who moved around to the foot of the bed. Moira laid back, and Charles hooked his fingers in her panties and pulled them off. She stretched, then reached for him. “Now fuck me,” she told him. “I have to take the edge off, I’ve been ready for it for hours now.” Charles needed no further encouragement. She wrapped her legs around his hips as he slid in, and she moaned as she adjusted anew to his familiar and lovely cock.

It was almost enough to make her forget Erik was there. Almost. “Come here,” she said to him again, and he laid down next to her. “Kiss me,” she told him, and he was, almost before she finished speaking. 

His kiss absorbed her panting and gasping as Charles fucked her at just the angle and speed she liked best, and she came with almost a wail, clamping down on Charles’ cock. Charles was rarely able to last all that much longer after she came, and he soon followed, burying his face in her neck, letting how it felt for him seep into her mind. Erik, who had apparently shifted back once she’d started to cry out, was blinking down at her, dazed, no doubt also feeling an echo from Charles’ mind.

Charles pulled out and stretched alongside her, running a hand down her stomach. She turned to press a hand to Erik’s chest, urging him onto his back. She was probably too sensitive to take a cock that size now without discomfort, but… sometimes Moira liked some discomfort.

She wrapped her hand around him as Charles stroked her side, and Erik gasped quietly, hips punching upward. “That’s better. I can’t be the only one making noise here,” she told him, moving to settle herself over him.

There was something about being on top. Sinking down onto a cock, feeling gravity take over and that moment when her cunt adjusted and started to really enjoy the fullness. Even with Charles just having fucked her, however, she needed a little more time to adjust to Erik. 

Closing her eyes, she tilted her head back. She was concentrating so much on the feeling of Erik’s cock that she was startled when her nipples were pinched and then her breasts cupped in someone’s palms—Erik’s, it felt like. She opened her eyes to confirm, and then glanced over at Charles, who was watching them intently with hooded eyes. 

Charles was, probably without fully realizing it, projecting a tangle of emotions: lust, curiosity, and possessiveness, to name a few. Moira rolled her hips, putting on a little show for them both as she sank down completely. 

“God,” she sighed, shifting just to feel herself around him, “I could stay like this for ages.” 

She was still slick inside, from Charles and from herself, and thought she could almost come just from the feel of Erik’s cock inside her. That thought itself seemed to push her into coming, so she did, gasping and writhing. Erik then rolled her over and fucked her into his own orgasm, which led to a few more of hers. Pleased with his initiative, she wrapped her arms tightly around him, absorbing his shudders and meeting his kiss.

She looked over at Charles, who was glassy-eyed, skin pink all over. “Darling, you’re far too quiet this evening,” she told him, tracing her fingers idly down Erik’s back.

“Well, what am I to say?” Charles smiled, but his brow creased. “‘That’s it, old chap, keep fucking our wife ‘til she screams’?”

That statement caused Moira to clench around Erik again, drawing a grunt of surprise from him. “Something like that, yes,” she said, a little breathless.

Erik, softening, drew out and lay at her other side. Moira gave herself a moment to breathe, aware of the sweat on her skin and the come between her legs. She wouldn’t have thought she’d be this aroused by the thought of both of her husbands’ come leaving her this wet, but it wasn’t unusual for wives to learn new things about themselves with the taking of a second husband. The husbands had new things to learn as well.

“Darlings,” she said, sitting up and turning to look at them, “it's been long enough. I want you to kiss each other.”

They blinked back at her, flushed and still catching their breaths. Charles sat up first, turning to Erik, who followed suit. Charles leaned in, cupping Erik’s jaw with a light but sure touch, and gently pressed his lips to Erik’s, with such care it was as though he was trying not to startle him.

As with Moira, however, Erik’s response left no doubt of his interest or eagerness.

“God, you want him so badly, don’t you?” Moira whispered, and honestly she wasn’t sure if she was addressing Charles or Erik. “You’ve wanted him since you first saw him.” With a quiet moan, Charles shifted closer to Erik, who put a hand on his side as Charles returned his enthusiasm, nipping at his lips and kissing him deeply, restless. They were so close to unraveling the knot of tension between them.

She took the opportunity to touch them: Charles’ well-muscled back, Erik’s long neck, the sleek lines of his thighs. Erik was new territory, and she was drawn a bit more toward him. His uncertainty had melted away now that it was clear he was welcome, as she could see in how much bolder he was with Charles, touching him now too, as well as arching into her touch. 

The two of them kissed each other like they’d been starving for it, and even just this was making them hard again. Helping them along, she curled a hand around each cock, smiled at the sharp inhale and shaky exhale that surprised out of each of them. She wondered what they’d do with each other, and if they’d let her decide. 

“Tell me how it feels, Charles,” she whispered, kissing his temple. “Tell me what he’s like for you.” She knew that in many ways things would be easier for Charles if he had an outlet for his telepathy; that aside, she wanted very much to know what Charles was feeling, if this was what he wanted as much as she suspected it was.

Charles’ mental voice came to her through a haze of wonder and lust. _He’s exquisite_ , he said, and Moira realized he meant Erik’s mind, not so much his body—although Charles had no complaints about that, either. His thoughts about Erik were a vibrant red, deepening to purple. 

Lost in Charles’ thoughts, Moira was still not surprised when she felt Erik’s hand over her own on Charles’ cock, and then Charles reciprocating with a hand over hers on Erik’s. They were still kissing, until Charles finally had to break to take a breath, and to blink at them with dazed eyes gone dark. His face was tinged pink, lips red and slick from kissing. Moira suddenly wanted to see those lips around Erik’s cock; Charles caught the thought, and groaned. 

“Yes,” she whispered, “that.”

“What—” Erik started, dropping off and turning as Charles got to his knees at the side of the bed. Looking up at him, Charles wrapped a hand around him again and touched his tongue to Erik’s cock, licking at him before finally taking him in, lashes fluttering. He tried his best to maintain eye contact, and Moira got a secondhand sense of Charles telling Erik with his mind how much he had been wanting to do this, that Moira had prompted him to go ahead with it. 

Erik leaned back on his hands, face flushed; he blinked rapidly, and seemed restless, wanting to keep still and let Charles work while still not knowing quite what to do with his excess energy. Moira moved behind him, pressing her breasts against his back, and kissed his slender neck, guessing it was a sensitive spot for him. He made a soft sound, almost one of protest—he might object to them both attending to him, rather than her being attended to as the wife. She gently bit his earlobe and whispered, “It’s your wedding night, too, you know.”

But it was almost a crime to distract him at all from Charles, she realized, looking down at him. Oh, he was well suited for this; she’d been right. Moira watched his cheeks hollow, his mouth slick with spit and Erik. _I can taste you on him_ , he sent her, flashing her a glance. She moved to stroke a finger over his cheek, then prodded lightly at Erik’s cock through it, making them both gasp.

“Will you finish him like this?” she mused aloud, wrapping her arms around Erik’s shoulders. “I think you want to. I think you want him to come down your throat.” Charles closed his eyes, his ears getting redder, as he sank down as far as he could on Erik’s cock. His thoughts as he projected them to her were red and pulsing. To them both he sent an image of Erik on his back with Charles over him, Erik’s long limbs enfolding him as Charles fucked him. “Do it,” Moira said. “Wear him out.”

Charles hummed a moan around Erik’s cock, brow furrowing with a little shudder of arousal running through him. He sent them how it felt to have his free hand around his own cock, squeezing himself, so tempted to come but making himself wait because he wanted to come inside Erik. 

Charles’ thoughts seemed to hit Erik like a wave cresting on a shore, and with a gasp, Erik came, Charles sucking him down. Moira tightened her hold on him, absorbing his shudders, her nipples hard against his hot skin. Charles drew back, and Moira could tell he was struggling not to come as well, feeling in his own mind the first orgasm he’d given Erik.

Moira gave Erik’s neck a parting kiss and crawled to the nightstand, where, thankfully, the bottle of lube she’d requested when she’d made the reservation was waiting. “Charles,” she said, and threw it to him. Somewhat unsurprisingly, he did not catch it at first, flustered and clumsy in his need. She stifled a laugh as he picked it up from the floor.

She returned to wrap her arms around Erik again. “Charles is going to share this with me,” she told him. “We’re all going to share it.” She looked at Charles, who was squeezing lube onto his fingers, a little frantic. He met her gaze and nodded, flushed. “All right?” she asked Erik, kissing his neck again. He nodded, quick. 

“You’re so quiet, still,” she said, running her hands through his hair as he leaned back into her, as Charles’ shoulders nudged a place for himself between Erik’s lean thighs, “but I think that’s about to change.” She shifted back, letting Erik’s head rest on her thigh. 

Charles was at the side of the bed, bent over Erik, feet on the floor and one of Erik’s long legs over his shoulder. He was watching Erik’s face intently. Erik was wide-eyed, breathing hard already, meeting his gaze. Moira stroked her fingers through his hair; it was even softer than it looked. As Charles’ fingers breached him, his lashes fluttered. She found Erik’s hand, and squeezed it; he squeezed back, hard, thumb rubbing over hers.

Charles was letting her feel his anticipation as well as Erik’s, and the invisible maelstrom of feeling was quite affecting. Charles’ lovely blue eyes seemed to hold every feeling he had for Erik; that alone, that yearning, would have been enough. But Charles had a need to love him, to give Erik the affection and pleasure he craved, and he was broadcasting it. In the face of that, Erik’s composure was crumbling. 

“Please, Charles,” Erik gasped out. 

Charles found Erik’s other hand and worked his fingers between Erik’s; with his slicked hand, he lined himself up. He sank into Erik, color high in his cheeks, biting his lip.

“Go on, then, Charles,” Moira said, low, smiling, “fuck our husband ‘til he screams.”

Charles huffed out a breathless laugh, and Erik’s cock twitched. Charles wrapped his slicked hand around it, giving it a squeeze, watching Erik writhe in reaction as Charles started fucking him, one foot on the floor and one knee on the bed for leverage. Erik was starting to blush red all over, a vein in his temple twitching, helpless and held down in their tender trap. His grip on Moira’s hand tightened. Washing over them all was Charles’ all-encompassing need for Erik, his excitement at having him at last. 

_Back, back further on the bed_ , Charles sent, and Erik let go of both their hands to move himself backward; Moira accommodated the move. Immediately, Charles pulled himself forward, over Erik, who wrapped one arm around Charles’ shoulders, his other hand groping around for Moira’s again, legs wrapping around Charles’ hips. Closer now, as he’d wanted, Charles shifted to capture Erik’s mouth in a kiss, muffling his gasps as one of Charles’ hands worked between them to stroke Erik’s cock. 

Later, Erik didn’t scream when he came, exactly, but his cry against Charles’ lips was enough to set Charles off as well, grinding his hips and pressing deep, sending the feel of his peak to them both in what felt like an erupting shower of sparks. Moira only had to squeeze her thighs together to come again, watching and sensing.

Unsurprisingly, Erik and Charles fell asleep not long after, on top of the covers and wrapped up in each other, Erik with his face pressed into Charles’ neck. Moira tucked herself against Erik’s back, and dozed off for a while, until she got up to pee, and then shower, the sensory delights of being sweaty and sticky with come long having since become less appealing.

Returning to bed, she considered shaking them awake and getting them under the covers, but couldn’t make herself do it. Instead, she found a blanket to put over them all and again tucked herself against Erik’s back. She woke only briefly what felt like a few hours later as first Erik stirred and then Charles, as they whispered sleepily to each other and exchanged brief kisses, then got up, Moira realized, to shower together. Smiling, groggy, she moved to get under the covers. As she dozed off again, she felt Charles touching her mind, a gentle caress followed by a question: did she want to join them? 

It was very tempting, but her instinct was to let them have this time together as the two of them, kissing under the spray, groping. She woke up again only briefly when they got back into bed, warm and damp in contrast to the cool, dry sheets, one on either side of her. 

Charles was radiating contentment, and was still asleep when Erik stirred behind her hours later, his erection prodding her thighs. She looked over her shoulder at him, eyebrows raised in a question; he blinked at her, and nodded.

With some maneuvering, with both of them on their sides he managed to slip inside her, drawing gasps from her by his sheer size alone. As Erik pressed deeper, Moira clutched at Charles without realizing it until Charles woke up, thoughts a flash of surprise quickly followed by interest. 

He turned to kiss down her chest to her breasts, sliding his tongue over and around a nipple before taking it in his mouth, then releasing it with an almost-painful pop, giving the other the same treatment as she arched, curling her fingers in his hair. He put one hand between her legs to stroke her there and pinch her clit. 

Charles’ attentions sent pulses through her cunt, drawing gasps from Erik, whose hand cupped her breasts as Charles kissed down her belly to suck at her clit. Moira hooked her top leg back behind Erik’s, desperately wanting more contact, more friction. The little flutters built to a real orgasm, leaving her gasping and clutching at Charles’ hair and the sheets as Erik bit at her neck. Charles was relentless, and quickly exchanged his mouth for his hand, stroking her clit in time with Erik’s thrusts until she was sobbing, squirming back against Erik who came as Moira tightened around him. 

“Come here,” she told Charles as Erik slipped out, and Charles fucked her and came, panting against her neck as he added his come to Erik’s. She pulled him up by his hair to kiss her, tasting herself. The three of them laid there, breathing hard. 

“A bath this time, I think. For all of us,” she decided, envisioning the enormous tub in the ensuite, filled with bubbles.

\-------

_Once they were back at the house, Erik’s things had all been moved to his suite. He spent most of his free time in a sitting room close to Charles’ suite, where the two of them resumed the games of chess they’d played during the courtship. Nothing seemed to please them quite like having this time together. Moira didn’t often distract them from their games, but there were times when, well, a woman had needs._

_Moira and Charles had slept in her bed for years now, and at first all three of them slept in it. After a while, however, Moira deemed it prudent to switch it up, telling Charles and Erik that they could sleep in each other’s bed or their own beds as they liked, but that they needed to give her a break or else her cervix would be permanently bruised._

_It was after this little break that Moira felt comfortable interrupting their evening chess games. Erik, by now much more comfortable around them, sometimes swept her up over his shoulder to carry her off to bed._

_Once she was pregnant, however, there was no more of that. Not the carrying over Erik’s shoulder, at least._

_Her first baby was Charles’, the genetic test showed. Charles was enraptured, completely transfixed when he felt the nascent consciousness of his unborn son make itself known, infant and new. And he was a mutant, Charles reported, to the delight of all three of them._

_Moira’s need for sex during pregnancy was like no force she had ever known. Even with two husbands, she couldn't get enough. They liked to tease her about it._

_(The conversation usually went something like this:_

_“Insatiable,” Erik would mock scold, rubbing the head of his cock over her clit._

_“Shut up and get that in me,” she would growl.)_

_Things were strange at first for Charles, who had to block out awareness of his son’s mind, but he managed it. He and Erik teased her for not wanting to be left without either of them in bed. Then, after David was born, Erik discovered he had a thing for Moira’s breastmilk, and things were a bit weird for him, then._

_All things considered, Moira had to pat herself on the back not only for her excellent mate selection, but for top inadvertent matchmaking skills as well, if one set aside the frequent debates her husbands had with each other about mutant rights._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the embarrassingly long list of people I had read this over! Prof, I'm sorry it's not more than a thinly veiled excuse for porn *dies*


End file.
